The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA), part of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), is the lead Federal agency for research on alcohol use disorders. The NIAAA mission includes translating and disseminating research findings to health care providers, researchers, policy makers, and the public. Given the high prevalence of alcohol use disorders and their far-reaching public health implications, NIAAA has long been involved in an active communications and public outreach program. By translating alcohol research findings, statistics, and other data into a variety of high quality materials, the Institute has established its reputation as the primary source for reliable research-based information on alcohol use disorders. These include professional and scientific reports and studies, online databases, public education and Web site materials, press releases, brochures, fact sheets, and other publications. NIAAA also sponsors and supports a wide range of conferences, symposia, workshops, and lectures. Through these meetings and activities, NIAAA engages key stakeholders and fosters partnerships and collaboration with other NIH Institutes, Federal, State, and local government agencies, and national and international organizations. This contract will provide NIAAA support in areas related to health communications research, outreach, social marketing, publications development, language translation, Web site management, and logistic support for conferences. It will provide the capability to carry out work orders covering a wide range of programmatic activities, including, but not limited to, planning and implementing outreach campaigns; providing writing, editing, graphic design, and printing services; conducting literature searches; supporting Web-based communications; and organizing, recording, and summarizing symposia, workshops, and other meetings. This contract will entail applying best practices in serving NIAAA's diverse audiences of researchers, health practitioners, policy makers, media professionals, and the general public.